black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Amador
"He's the Star, seventeen, Good-willed, generosity, has Faith in his dreams.." Ameth doing her Fortune Telling. "Ameth" (real name: Elizabeth Amador) is a supporting character of Feast of the Black Strings. A FEAST staff member, and next door friend of the Snider Family. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1982/07/29 (32 in FBS, 34 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Supporting ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good She has long lavender hair taken with a ponytail and turquoise eyes, heights 165cm (5' 5"), and weights 53kg (117lbs), pale skinned and has some freckles, she uses a black and white Maid dress with a longer skirt than the average, has white socks and black shoes. Personality Ameth is shown as a kind-hearted yet enthusiastic woman who will do anything possible for the band and Sienna's well being, while submissive at Sampson's orders out of fear, she's brave and passionate, she's also shown as Fortune Teller since long time and sometimes someone doesn't take her seriously. Story To be added. Relationships FEAST members and others *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum and Martha Snider: '''She's the neighbor of Blake and Martha, because of her nearness to them, she often visits the two. And Ameth also knows Blake secret and doesn't want to tell Marthal *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous and Shawn Grizel: As a fellow member of the Staff, She goes very well with her, sharing also the same worship for Mystical things, and when Shawn is around, both are singing the band's songs. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn and Mildred Albain: '''As a fellow member of the Staff, He goes very well with her, even to the point that he wants to confess her in one day, Mildred often jokes around with sarcasm when talking to her, but they are otherwise in good terms. *'Sienna Travers: 'Ameth and Sienna are pretty much like a mother and a daughter relation, and has a possible connection with her as her possible aunt from her mother. *'Roger Masters: 'The two are practically the best pals since the day that she entered FEAST, the two also are protective of Sienna. *'Jonathan Travers: 'Judging by Zelda's comments about him, he and Ameth could be good friends. *'Rose Belladonna: Rose and Ameth are nice with each other and she even stated that while the relationship between Rose and Blake will be kind of complicated at first sight, it is good. *'Sebastian von Stroheim:' She's respectful with him, and even chat in secret for information about Sampson. *'Ron Sampson: '''Despite respecting him out of fear during her current time in FEAST, she somewhat feels the same dark aura in him as Roger does. Family *'Lloyd Flynn: 'The two became enemies since he joined the Horsemen, he however, doesn't want to kill her since he's avenging for Sampson killed their family. Enemies and Rivals *'Four Horsemen: '''She hates them because of their desires of desruction of the world, especially to Flynn. Trivia *Ameth is short of "Amethyst", however, if is "Aemaeth", means truth for hebrew. Fitting because she believes in esoterism and occultism. *Elizabeth means My God is an oath. *Her hair is also dyed because she needed a non-natural tone to match her younger and mystical features, her real hair color is unknown. *She likes to play videogames, and watching korean dramas, however, she dislikes otaku despite being dressed like a Maid. *Her favorite flower is Lavender. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:FEAST Category:Staff Members